User talk:Akio Katsuragi
Hmmm. know how to fix it? Akio_Katsuragi 02:59, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Think i fixed it. Life Guardian 03:05, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome Life. now. for future reference. how do i do that instead of... the huge archive and then the odd redirect and stuff? lol. Akio_Katsuragi 03:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, so next time what you're going to want to do is highlight your entire talk page while in edit mode. Then, use control+x to cut everything. Before saving, make a link on your now-empty talk page to User talk:Akio Katsuragi/Archive2. Save the page, follow the link, and paste your entire talk page onto that page. Life Guardian 03:09, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Awesome, awesome. thx, and now i'll always have that in archive2 to remember how to do it lol. All this cuz i wanted to see if anyones tried a Backbreaker spam build XDD Ah well. and sorry about deleting my talk page. only thought you got in trouble for deleting people's comments and stuff. x.x Akio_Katsuragi 03:11, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, it's better to not ctrlx everything off your talk page. History like and such as. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:50, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Hmm..looks like i've been doing this wrong for a long time. In that case, move the talk page to archive 2, then go back to your talk page. It will be a redirect page. Hit edit and remove the redirect, then copy down the link to the moved page and save it. Life Guardian 21:08, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Can't you just move the talk page to User_Talk:____/Archive_#? 15:16, 3 September 2009 15:16, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Akio McAsskiss. Life Guardian 05:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :^ lol. -- Drah 05:08, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::XD lol. was bored so figured eh. i'll do something "nice", besides, who's ever done something like that? Gotta keep my streak of not pissing the admins off alive. And i was sure thats never been done b4 so went with it lol. Akio_Katsuragi 05:09, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::People thank the admins (that are actually doing stuff on the wiki) pretty regularly. Misery is highly inactive, same with big but not as much. Phenaxkian doesn't really do much lately. Frosty is the only one on the site that's doing stuff daily. -- Drah 05:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::well.... i did it, but +1 lol. ah well, g'night. Zzzz Akio_Katsuragi 05:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::anyway, I'm not inactive. There's just not much to really do on a dead site. Astute observation Drah. I bet next you're going to predict the outcome of the 2016 World Series? Misery is inactive as well as I and Phenax because there's this thing called school we pretty much have to deal with. I'm not going to fail a Computer Hardware class in order to keep people on here happy. ~ Big sysop 06:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::College sucks. bleh. Akio_Katsuragi 02:51, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Are you assuming that I don't also go to school? Anyways I could care less if you are on here daily or not. -- Drah 02:59, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Take it from an emo for the love of god, cut your hair. --'-Chaos is gay -' 20:39, October 1, 2009 (UTC) : For the last time i'm not emo >.< lol Akio_Katsuragi 02:51, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::He meant he was emo. -- Drah 02:52, October 2, 2009 (UTC) this talk page makes me so hot every time a look at it--Relyk 02:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Ohhh. well.. im getting it sheared soon. but... just to layer it more. anywho. and chaos is emo? man i know nothing. and he's not gay right? like sig is just for lol's? havnet caught anything about him being gay so idk if its some well known thing or what. and relyk, my talk always sucks lol. boring as hell XD. Akio_Katsuragi 03:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::chaos is fucking gay, he spends too much time with jai--Relyk 03:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Did someone call? -- Jai''writes'' 03:29, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Could have done the "Hello" this from the family guy episode with the star trek guy. i'd have laughed. Akio_Katsuragi 04:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Jai needs a bigger penis or no deal. --'-Chaos is gay -' 07:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Go see Angelus's talk. You also said on Nine's page that you'd let it grow, so hai. Also, I don't fit into the regular definition of an emo, but I naturally have to be a faggot because I listen to music with a certain kind of chords often in minors, and don't tend to dress in light unless it's for a good joke, like my white jeans. --'-Chaos is gay -' 07:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) just noticed the pic now. lol emo haircut. i really want to work at gamestop so i can tell people to stop buying wii games--Relyk 04:54, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :lol. may be emo-esk but idt i'm emo lol. And i'm definately pro sony. i mean, some nice xbox games and a few fun wii ones. but... ya. sony rules. graphics are way better. lol. Akio_Katsuragi 20:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Xbox rocksocks, gtfo. Also, some people count me as emo too, and your hair is still terribad :o Just cut it very short, start dressing stylishly, smile more and be confidenttttttttttttttt. Confidence wins. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:52, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::lol didnt say xbox sucks or anything, just i prefer ps3. lol. and ya ya, fashion advice greatly appreciated >.> lol. Akio_Katsuragi 20:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't really know anything about fashion, and idc. Wear brave stuff and semi-weird hats, slim fit dress shirt's that you wear as they are or open on t-shirts, really. ::::321, someone fashion-knowing bash me for this :o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::ps3 is better if you want to watch movies, but xbox has live while ps3 has crappy online in comparison--Relyk 00:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not terribly bad on online things. and the in depth of graphics is quite nice with the game play imo. also, sony didnt release a product knowing of an error that would cause millions of non working machines. IE red ring. lol. i just trust sony more, i know my product will work, and will rarely have troubles. ^^ lol. besides, xbox 360? On a circle, 360 puts you right back where you started. horrible name choice XD lol. now ps1, ps2, ps3, cant go wrong with that. hell. easy to track the systems lol. Akio_Katsuragi 02:31, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Fuck my sis left her curling iron out after doing her hair and i stuck the back of my index finger on it, guess what, she never turned it off. Gave me a nice blister and burnt most of the top and middle part of my knuckle--Relyk 06:40, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Pro sister. Why do you say this here? ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::akio isnt on gw cause hes a fgt--Relyk 09:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, sry that had to hurt like a bitch. i've grabbed my straightener if i sat it down and grabbed the wrong end. burtn my fingers quite a few times, ears a few. Hurts... but its a sacrifice i make. XD Akio_Katsuragi 20:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::You use a straightener ... Do you happen to be a women? -- Drah 20:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Nope, just and "emo" who doens't like his curly hair. lol. Akio_Katsuragi 20:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) WTB 3 2 +30's for spear, a crippling spear head and "forget me not" pm, i'm on atm for about the next 4 hrs lol. Akio_Katsuragi 02:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :got it all. thx ^^ Akio_Katsuragi 20:41, January 2, 2010 (UTC) sigh I know avatars dont really matter, but how the hell do i resize it so it actually doesn't squish into the box. :P : ? --''Chaos'' -- 10:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::That is it chaos. just for the avatar pic its to tall, so squishes down lol. guess it doesnt really matter, since i doubt anyone will see the picture anyways... but w/e gotta load a picture so i dont seem as much of a nerd as i can act. gotsta show i'm kinda normal irl :P Akio_Katsuragi 18:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Right, I finally understood the question, I was just annoyed at the way you linked it. Resize in paint ;o and if you want to resize a regular wiki link then |200px or w/e. --''Chaos'' -- 19:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: sorry chaos lol. didnt think to change anything when i uploaded it. and tried paint.. but i just messed it up after that XD and i have no idea how to do that ^^ Akio_Katsuragi 19:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Alternatively, get a neater picture! :> Nobody honestly cares about who you are or what you look like, and as long as you don't give a face to their feelings it'll remain as such. --''Chaos'' -- 19:57, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Beh... i'm lazy. and XD chaos, ya sound like you've turned over a new leaf or something. did you get laid recently? lol Akio_Katsuragi 19:59, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: ;o Gay sex is in few. And well, I don't know. I try to be relaxed and take life as it is, and I avoid spending my time at the computer. Not visiting PvX often makes me like this place more. --''Chaos'' -- 20:14, February 2, 2010 (UTC) May I Try to fix your debilitating whosit whatsit build? Fenixmonomer 04:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing, my idea was mainly energy denial while still being able to do good damage, have at it. Akio_Katsuragi 04:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) If You can't write a proper response to the awesome Cripshot/Mel's convo, then don't do it at all, really. You need to be realistic enough to recognize you're not capable of keeping up the standard of the game. --''Chaos'' -- 11:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :same counts for relyk by the way, so don't be offended. Brandnew 11:52, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Relyk's wasn't just as weak, but still nowhere near the level of Misery or Danny. All the grammatical mistakes such as too many dots and extending words (sooooo), etc, all contribute to an overall terrible post from Akio, and the turn of plot with Burning Arrow is so dumb. Mel's is relevant, BA isn't another lover, BA is more like a sister of "yours" or something. --''Chaos'' -- 12:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::tear.lol. was just trying to end it..it was getting kinda.. lol Akio_Katsuragi 16:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you would've wanted to end it, just say "And then everyone came". --''Chaos'' -- 18:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::That'd have been deleted to lol. Akio_Katsuragi 02:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I know it would have. --''Chaos'' -- 09:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Lol. Guess i just dont have the skills needed to be an erotic guild wars novelist.... Akio_Katsuragi 15:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) http://www.topix.com/forum/world/north-korea/TNHL3OUSA2LBN6G06 north korea declares war on chile!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday me confetti Akio_Katsuragi 21:42, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm amazed i haven't looked at your page for 2 weeks :( want a cookie?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:58, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::yeah. i find myself rarely venturing here. i guess i dont start flame wars with anyone... i'm not pissing off the most active people so my page gets little attention. Also not making them interested in commenting on my page... so i'm boring to. :P lol Akio_Katsuragi 04:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::just noticed uberfuzzy got more fuzzy lulz. also thought spring break was for another week, which ruined my break. it took 3 days for gevalle to rage me in game about soo sandway as well. and so ends my 2 am blog on ur page--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 09:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Gevalle Engel? :o Life Guardian 09:22, April 5, 2010 (UTC) testing testing double u see. Akio_Katsuragi 07:00, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :testing WC Akio_Katsuragi 07:28, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::sigs need to be 19 px high. this one's 25. ··· Danny So Cute 21:11, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :::i got tired of fucking with it, couldn't tell it was wc, so went back to original shortly after uploading and trying to get it to work. :P Akio_Katsuragi 21:21, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::ohwait, or did you mean the original one? i thought it was at 19, is it not? Akio_Katsuragi 21:30, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::That one's actually 20. lol. ··· Danny So Cute 21:44, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :::::.....1 fucking pixel... sigh. well when do i needa fix that. cuz if i gotta, i'd rather try and just get the wc picture to work, you do sig things......? lol. i did run you to grotto.... you could like... make a badass one. XD Akio_Katsuragi 21:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::lol. yeah. it'll take me a bit to come up with something, though. just give me a day or so. ··· Danny So Cute 22:10, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::no rush, today will be the last day til monday i'll be online ;o take your time. Akio_Katsuragi 22:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Btw :I know vandalism seems like a huge deal at the time, but it's actually incredibly easy to deal with and typically only requires clicking one link. So, it's not a huge deal if no one's around. Plus, trolls are pretty hilarious when all they do is fuck up a page a little and then beg for attention on their own talk pages... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:01, 15 April 2010 ::^^ Oh i know it was easily reverted, but i wanted an admin to see it. Made it more funny that way. lol, didnt intend for it to seem like i'd done something amazing, just to exaggerate my involvement, and feel important to wiki as a valued contributor ;o Akio_Katsuragi 03:06, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::you're way too skittish about contributing/discussing akio >.>--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought it was rather a good summary of my talk page. MiseryUser talk:Misery 08:50, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Relyk, yeah i know. my biggest concern is i dont really wish to piss anyone off. Frosty i believe i annoy somewhat, but idt i've made him mad. I just wanna stay on everyones good side lol. ::::@Misery, I laughed so hard. was like wow, he took the time to switch every single comment with Fuckhead? he missed 1 though, relyks comment of "finally" of the picture he drew. but was all still funny how much trouble he went in trying to make you understand just how mean you were to him! :3 lol. Akio_Katsuragi 17:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm with Misery on this one. When I first saw it, I actually thought Misery had gone through and done that himself. ··· Danny So Cute 20:37, 15 April 2010 (UTC) :::::I think it might've been deliberate, but not sure. Some answers to "fuckhead" were pretty good anyways. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::lol. was all hilarious nonetheless. then maf kept stalking him asking for penis. Akio_Katsuragi 03:33, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Signature I just noticed that when I sign something it says I added an image to the talk page every time in the recent updates. Is there a way to stop that from happening? 19:10, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :should only pertain to pages you post something on for the 1st time. its just saying you added your signature picture to a new page. nothing major. i think, lol. should be fine.Akio_Katsuragi 23:01, April 23, 2010 (UTC) userpage pic looks like Tōshirō Hitsugaya from Bleach, which would make it a copyvio =s ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :yeah you can't use that akio >.<--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 19:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::copyright is dumb and the fact that using it's considered copyvio is even dumber. but we've been over that before. ··· Danny So Cute 20:33, 24 April 2010 (UTC) :::Would, this fix the problem or no? BLEACH © 2001 by Tite Kubo/SHUEISHA Inc. like when hovering on the picture or clicking it or etc? QQ thats if i'm admitting it is who you believe it to be... although i can hint you that your theory does seem rather factual in principal... sigh. Akio_Katsuragi 05:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) test Akio_Katsuragi 23:23, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :test a few months later Akio_Katsuragi 05:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Hai. Life Guardian 06:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey Life. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 07:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hello vincent--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 09:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Screw you guys, i was saying hai to akio. Stalk rc moar. Life Guardian 09:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I talk to Akio on MSN. You're all a bunch of poser faggots. He's my cute, emo buddy. ··· Danny So Cute 09:19, 14 July 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hi Life. Where's my $20 dollars you owe me for getting you admin? -- Big McStrongfist 09:59, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::i was just wondering why either of you says hi since akio gets on pvx for 5 minutes every week--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Cuz I'm awesome. Akio_Katsuragi 11:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) So Back into guild wars... So, pm me in game, Albel Raix II Akio_Katsuragi 20:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :rc stalked. hai akio--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::rebought gw, add any of my old names, but with Il to the end. essentially they're all "the second" how have ya been? since my ban, been outta the loop. sigh. Akio_Katsuragi 21:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Looks like i'll have to roll factions... cant pvp for shit with the 5 skills they give me on assassin.. sigh. i feel like a slightly decent player thrown back to my acc 4 years ago... the fuck... this feels so different... i'm actually not that great at assassin atm. :P Akio_Katsuragi 06:48, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :you havent missed much--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Droks run ? pm, cost, would like to get it done tonight... but just pm if ya have time. Albel Raix Il i and letter L Thank You Relyk. Akio_Katsuragi 04:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) have halo:reach? ^--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 06:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I have a Halo: Reach ad sticker on my schoolbag because a games store worker mashed it there. "This is Halo 4 in all ways except for it's name", or sth. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:26, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::except for the fact it occurs before halo one, yeh =/. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::@Relyk, nope i dont have a 360. I'm a follower of sony. :P but i've sold enough to know its a fun an exciting new game for the shoppers of gamestop. :D lol. I always sucked at halo... :::@Dandy, nice to meet you, i would not have put the sticker on your bag, b/c my job has drained my soul, therefore i perform on autopilot, not deviating from the norm. Also, do you have our discount card, or want to go ahead and reserve call of duty while your picking up halo?? -.- sigh. :::@Phen, yep, whoever sold it to him was off a bit. /shrug. Akio_Katsuragi 05:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::cant wait for call of duty 7 to come out--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::lol, yes black ops will be nice. zombiessss. Akio_Katsuragi 17:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) call o' duty you're on a lot, but usually playing some crap game. need to play mw2 with me 4srs. Daññy 00:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Civ Rev is an amazing erotica game. lol, dont you dare say that! but its like $30 bucks :P it'll drop when black ops comes out, but you'll prolly stop mw2 then lol. also, just realized i could have replied via msn.... sigh. Akio_Katsuragi 01:10, September 27, 2010 (UTC) i laugh every time while i read your ramblings XD--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:07, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :I do what i do. Although, i prefer to see them as philosophical progressions. Sadly they twist into senile blanter. w/e what can ya do. /shrug Akio_Katsuragi 07:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::tis the ramblings of a genius i am sure. /sigh. /shrug. /gasp.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:16, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Possibly. Still leaning towards senile blanter though, but i'll play the genius card til i'm caught. Akio_Katsuragi 07:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::lol blanter ^^--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:26, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::*banter, did that twice. kinda funny. sleeep... Zzzz Akio_Katsuragi 07:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::i have school in 8 hours, i hate calculus 2, i have the first 3 chapters to do about reimann sums and dont remember anything from ap calc. also have bsns at 7pm!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:41, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands DLC mother fuckers. Viva la Resistance. Bitch. And yes i know thats not the name of the dlc. Akio_Katsuragi 06:46, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :i have borderlands for 360 but the pirated version+dlc+modded weapons works much better!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 08:59, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::nothing beats my 4x dove spraycannon. unlimited ammo (no reloads) and about 60~ bullets per second. pew pew pew. Daññy 09:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Rage Shredder :3 600x15 explosive 5 shot burst fire rifle. I can haz solo craw in 30 seconds? 09:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nothing i have is modded :/ just good legendaries and one pearl. QQ Akio_Katsuragi 18:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) User:Relyk/hom at least you dont need max pvp titles. surprisingly (or not), rainbow phoenix does not count as a rare pet, but factions phoenix does.--Relyk not@Wikia 08:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) hah winter storm warning in the pudget sound, still have to fucking drive to school--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 18:06, November 22, 2010 (UTC)